1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic circuits and more particularly to portable devices for entering information into a digital computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Man has invented simulators and other training devices to teach students how to use and operate various types of equipment without undergoing the dangers that are inherent in the equipments' actual operation. For instance, it is a great deal safer to learn how to fly an aircraft on the ground in a simulator than in an actual airplane in the air. It is also a great deal safer to learn how to operate power plants, chemical process plants, etc. in a simulator than in the actual plants.
Simulators streamline and cut the costs of training by permitting more intensive training time by permitting an instructor to control the various conditions that exist in the system being simulated. The instructor may enter parameters into the simulated system to duplicate some abnormal condition that might exist in the system being simulated. The instructor observes, rates and monitors the student's performance in handling this abnormal condition. If the student makes a mistake no one is hurt and no damage is done to any property. At this time the instructor may freeze all of the simulated systems conditions to permit the student to study them and then resume simulation activities at the point of interruption. The instructor may repeat the same malfunction until the student learns how to use the proper instruments and controls without making a mistake. Thus, an instructor can observe a pilot making an emergency landing or a nuclear power plant operator shutting a nuclear power plant down during emergency conditions.
Simulation is accomplished by creating realistic replicas or using the actual equipment of the device being simulated. These replicas or actual equipment are linked to an interface which is coupled to a digital computer. The computer solves equations that actuate the controls and instrumentation of the device being simulated so that the student will experience the same sensations that would occur in the actual operation of the device with similar manipulation of its controls.
In order to permit an instructor to observe the students progress and control what is being simulated an instructors station is coupled to the digital computer. The instructors station may consist of: a master terminal keyboard that allows the instructor to communicate with the computer so that he may make changes in the simulated systems operation or enter malfunctions into the simulated system; a teleprinter that provides a hard copy printout of all simulated operations to permit the student and instructor to evaluate the students progress; and a plurality of multifunction cathode ray tube displays that are used to monitor the students performance and display information about the computer and system being simulated. Operation of the simulator is controlled from the instructors station. Thus, in the systems used in the prior art the instructor could not be next to the student while he changed what was being simulated or communicated with the computer.